


The Undone and the Divine (this is his body, this is his love)

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, I don't THINK it counts as bestiality if he's a weredog but he is in dog form for half the encounter, I mean that's it it's mostly werewolf Shiro eating out Pidge with a smidgen of backstory, Pidge is a university professor, She is like 30 in this so aged up, Shiro is a weredog, Werewolves, he likes his tongue and knows how to use it, help some fluff snuck into the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: It was hard to believe she had landed such a sweet and caring boyfriend.  It was even harder to believe that boyfriend had come in the form of a sad, black-furred, three-legged dog she had brought home from the animal shelter.  No one had wanted to adopt such a dog because they thought he was ‘untrainable’ at best or ‘a cursed Black Dog of folklore’ at worst, not realizing that the reason he refused to walk on a leash or follow commands was because he was a weredog trapped in his dog form by something as simple as the pronged choke-collar around his neck that would have suffocated him if he tried to shift to his human form.  He had languished in the shelter for years, overlooked by everyone because of his appearance and his refusal to follow commands like a good dog should, and was on the verge of being put down when Pidge adopted him, unwittingly bringing home a creature that was much more than a dog.(AKA the "weredog Shiro eats out his girlfriend Pidge when she stays hunkered down in her office grading papers too late at night" AU thatliterallyno one asked for but I delivered anyway)





	The Undone and the Divine (this is his body, this is his love)

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked for this. Actually pretty much the opposite. But, much like Pidge being told not to adopt this mysterious, black, scarred-up, tri-pod doggo that looks like it walked straight out of a ghost story, _I did it anyway ‘cuz ya can’t stop me._
> 
> The title come from the song “Bedroom Hymns” and is really more indicative of the entire AU I accidentally built while writing this one-shot ~~because I have ZERO SELF-CONTROL~~. Unfortunately I don’t think I’ll have time to actually write out more of it than this, but the gist of it is that Shiro is a weredog, which is a hereditary and natural condition, but still rare enough that people think it’s only folklore. He isn’t cursed, he isn’t looking for a way to “fix” his shifting, he just wants to be allowed to be himself. But through a string of very bad luck, ([read more](https://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies25.tumblr.com/post/182676905925/shidge-black-dog-au) if you want, but it's not strictly necessary to enjoy this one-shot) he ends up in the shelter stuck as a dog, and nobody wants him because they think he looks like a cursed Black Dog/Churchyard Grimm from folklore. Then Pidge comes along, thinks that’s all bullshit, and adopts him anyway. Boy does she get a surprise when her new tri-pod doggo turns into a naked man right before her eyes… So, yeah, long story short, Shiro’s “not looking for absolution” (a cure or way to lift a curse), he just wants “an old solution” (being allowed to be himself). ~~Not that the full explanation matters, because I won’t have time to write the full AU… I wasn’t even supposed to make an detailed backstory, I just wanted to write weredog Shiro eating out Pidge ffs…~~

_I'm not here looking for absolution_

_because I found myself an old solution._

_This is his body, this is his love._

_Such selfish prayers,_

_I can't get enough._

* * *

 

Pidge liked her job as a university professor, most of the time.  Midterms and finals weeks were the only exception, as she usually ended up with a stack of essays and exams a foot high to grade and get back to her students in a timely manner, plus wrangle the university’s online grading portal into working correctly to submit the grades.  It was time-consuming work that kept her on campus until late, and also forced her to keep hunkered down in her home office even in the evenings and on the weekend. She wasn’t sure how she managed to survive before Shiro came into her life, frankly; if she spent too much time hidden away, he shifted to his human form and took control of the house -- cooking and ensuring she ate regularly, tidying around the house, making sure the trash went out on the correct day, running to the grocery store, dragging her off to bed when it got too late, and waking her in the morning to be sure she left for work on time.  She didn’t know what she would do without him.

It was hard to believe she had landed such a sweet and caring boyfriend.  It was even harder to believe that boyfriend had come in the form of a sad, black-furred, three-legged dog she had brought home from the animal shelter.  No one had wanted to adopt such a dog because they thought he was ‘untrainable’ at best or ‘a cursed Black Dog of folklore’ at worst, not realizing that the reason he refused to walk on a leash or follow commands was because he was a weredog trapped in his dog form by something as simple as the pronged choke-collar around his neck that would have suffocated him if he tried to shift to his human form.  He had languished in the shelter for years, overlooked by everyone because of his appearance and his refusal to follow commands like a good dog should, and was on the verge of being put down when Pidge adopted him, unwittingly bringing home a creature that was much more than a dog.

_A beast,_ the people at the shelter had warned her, when they shook their heads and told her not to bother wasting her time adopting this one.   _It was good he was rescued from that horrible fighting ring, but you can’t trust dogs who have been through that… he’ll never make a good dog… utterly untrainable…_

Well, he seemed to have trained himself to her schedule pretty well, she thought to herself as she heard the soft _tap-tap, tap, tap-tap, tap_ of Shiro’s claws on the hardwood floor.  Or perhaps it was he who had trained _her_ \-- her sleeping habits had been atrocious, before she started sharing her home with someone who would passive-aggressively cuddle her until she gave up and went with him to bed.  She could already tell that was what he was after at the moment, without him even needing to say anything. It was late, and he was undoubtedly coming to bring her to bed.

A moment later, he appeared outside the door.  Pidge could see how the huge, black dog standing in the doorway -- with his gleaming black fur blending in with the shadowy darkness of the hall, her desk lamp reflected an eerie yellow in his eyes and highlighting the wide scar stretched over his snout -- could be terrifying, to someone who didn’t know him (or, in the case of the people at the animal shelter, who didn’t _bother_ to get to know him).  But she herself had never been afraid of him.  

“Hey, Shiro.”  She greeted him tiredly as she marked an incorrect equation on a student’s paper.  

Shiro whined from the doorway, shifting his weight impatiently.  

Pidge glanced at the clock on the corner of her desk.  “I know, it’s late. But I’m almost done, I promise. Ten more minutes?”  

Shiro let out a huff and dipped his head, as if relenting despite being displeased with it.  He came closer, hobbling his way over to her desk and resting his chin on her thigh.

“I know, I’ve been really busy this week.”  Pidge scratched behind one of his ears. She hadn’t had much time to spend with Shiro, either in the house or going for walks together.  He didn’t quite _need_ to be taken for walks, as he could just turn into a human and go anywhere he pleased by himself, but he certainly _liked_ walking with her.  Pidge leaned down and kissed his soft forehead.  “I’m almost done, though, I promise. Then I’ll go to bed.”  

The fur over Shiro’s brow shifted in a distinctly human way that looked like he was arching it in disbelief.  He lifted his head from her lap and ducked under the desk, turned around once, and then flopped down right on top of her feet with a heavy sigh.  

“Gonna keep my feet warm?”  Pidge smiled and reached down to scratch between his ears.  “Better not make them fall asleep, big guy.”

He tipped his head back to give her a meaningful look, as if to say _“if we’re here_ **_that_ ** _long, I’m dragging you off to bed.”_  Pidge smiled and scooted closer to the desk to lazily rub his tummy with her foot while she kept working.

Ten minutes came and went.  Then fifteen. Then thirty. Her stack of papers to-be-graded was indeed getting smaller, which only spurred her to finish them off before going to bed, but her eyes were aching terribly behind her glasses.  

As she neared the forty-five minute mark, Shiro got to his feet under the desk and pushed his way between her knees to rest his head in her lap, gazing up at her imploringly.  When she reached for another paper, he let out a whine and prodded her stomach with his snout.

“I really am almost done, babe.”  Pidge sighed. “Look, if I can finish these tonight, I won’t have to worry about them anymore.  We’ll have tomorrow evening open. Maybe we can even go on a date.” It had been too long since they had been on a date together.  Whether it was dinner and a movie with Shiro in his human form, or somewhere like the beach or the park where Shiro could be in his dog form, they always had fun on their outings.  But she had been too busy lately, which really sucked, Pidge thought. She loved spending time with her boyfriend, no matter what form he was in. And for the past couple of weeks, the only time she was able to spend with him was him curled up on her feet while her attention was forced to remain on the stupid papers and tests to be graded, until he could drag her tired body off to bed.  They hadn’t even had time or energy for sex, recently. She really couldn’t wait for this busy time to be over.

Shiro watched her from his place on her lap as she circled another incorrect equation, his slate-gray eyes contemplating.  Letting out a huff, he backed up and rubbed his muzzle against her knee. Pidge didn’t think anything of it, figuring it was just him trying to encourage her to wrap it up and go to bed.  

That is, until she felt his snout nose under her skirt and up the inside of her knee.  

Her red pen stilled over the paper.  She thought it might have been a fluke, but Shiro stepped closer and made like he was going to resume his earlier position with his head on her lap, but this time underneath her skirt.  

“Shiro, I really gotta finish these…” Pidge said quietly, but even she had a hard time believing her own words.  

Shiro let out a huff, as if to say _“so do it”_ , and the warm puff of breath over her inner thigh made Pidge’s insides squirm.  Biting her lip, she scooted forward on the chair and let her legs fall open a little wider, tilting her hips to grant him better access.  

“You are an absolute menace.”  Pidge grumbled without any real anger.  Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the dark shadow of his tail wagging under the desk as he nosed closer to the crux of her legs, undoubtedly taking that as a compliment.   

Shiro seemed content to just sit there for a bit, his head soft and warm between her thighs, and Pidge managed to get another couple of pages read and marked.  Then, without any warning, she felt a long, wet tongue lick over the front of her panties, and her comment of _“solid hypothesis but lacking sufficient support”_ ended with a surprised scribble.  

“ _Shiro!_ ”  Pidge admonished, but the weredog under her skirt just huffed out a soft laugh and kept licking.  Pidge let out a groan and tossed the essay on top of her growing ‘done’ stack. “I am finishing these essays, Shiro, and you can’t stop me.”  She told him, reaching for the last one.

Shiro let out a warm-toned growl and started lapping at her harder, as if rising to the challenge.  The front of her panties was soon soaked from his tongue and her own arousal. He nudged her thighs further apart and she spread them willingly, her eyes racing as she barely skimmed through the paper in front of her, attention suitably divided by the hot tongue lapping over her.  

She felt a shiver ripple over him, then the head under her skirt grew bigger and rounder and the soft fur against her thighs changed to smooth skin.  A hand skimmed up the outside of her leg under the skirt until it could hook fingers into her underwear and pull them down.

“Oh sure, _now_ you shift…” Pidge muttered, lifting her hips to help him slide them down.  

“Needed opposable fingers.”  Shiro murmured against her inner thigh.  “Other form has a better tongue, though.”  Before she could say anything, another shudder rippled over him and a canine snout prodded at her sex before lapping a wide tongue over it.

“ _Shi--_ !”  Pidge bit off a yelp, then sank back in her chair with a groan as he speared his long, dexterous tongue inside her.  Her pen fell from her fingers with a quiet _clack_ against the abandoned final paper as she hiked up her skirt.  “Shiro… fuck… keep going, babe…” Pidge gasped out. She tangled her fingers in the silky fur at the back of his head, half rubbing his ears, half just holding him there.  He needed no further encouragement, but he did let out a happy little growl at the contact.

Pidge didn’t know if it was a weredog thing or just a Shiro thing, but Shiro was always, well, very _enthusiastic_ with his mouth.  Yet they had never tried him eating her out like _this_ before, in his canine form.  His tongue was wider, and flatter, and could get so much _deeper_ like this, and even though Pidge wanted to roll her hips up to meet him, the dangerous press of his teeth on her inner thighs kept her pinned where she was, unable to do anything but sit back and let him eat her out like a starving beast in the desert.  

And, well, perhaps he _was_ a little starved for attention, the one remaining cognizant part of her brain piped up, even as his flicking tongue tore another moan out of her; being so busy had made her a little distant and distracted, and he was bound to be missing her.  She knew she missed spending time with him, after all.

“Sh-Shiro… ah!”  Pidge let her head fall back onto the back of the desk chair.  “Oh god… just a little bit more, babe…” She barely noticed the ache in her back from sliding down in her seat and tilting her hips up to let him in closer.  Shiro pushed in deeper, hot breath panting over her inner thighs as he swirled his long tongue and nudged her clit with his nose. She could feel his teeth -- sharp, but also gentle and careful -- occasionally brushing against her skin in a way that sent lightning racing through her veins, hyper-aware that he could tear into her flesh with one flex of his powerful jaw.  Heat flooded her as she realized that nearly her entire cunt was inside his hot, danger-lined mouth, and that should _not_ have turned her on as much as it did.  But she knew that Shiro would never hurt her.  He was too careful, too loving. Even this -- fucking her with his tongue in his canine form -- was incredibly bold for him.  

But god, did she hope he would do this more often.  

Pidge could feel herself getting closer as he built up a quick, steady rhythm.  Gasps and moans spilled from her lips unbidden and she tangled her fingers in his thick fur as the electric coil between her hips buzzed and burned brighter and brighter, until it burst and she came with a shout.  

Shiro withdrew his tongue but didn’t stop, instead laving soft, slow licks over her cunt to clean up the mess there.  Pidge let out a whine and her hips twitched involuntarily as his tongue passed over her overstimulated clit. She didn’t know if it was because of her absent-minded neglect of her sexual needs for the past couple of weeks, or because of the novelty of what they had just done, but she thought that may have been the hardest she had cum, ever.

The spots were just clearing from her vision when she felt a shudder ripple over the creature between her legs, and she looked down to see those same beautiful slate-gray eyes looking up at her, this time with a very human grin underneath them as he rested his chin on her thigh.  

“You,” she brushed her hands through his hair and paused to scratch behind his ears (he liked that in both forms).  “Are an absolute _menace_.”  Despite the words, there was only overwhelming fondness in her voice.  

Shiro grinned cheekily, his teeth back to flat human ones.  “You needed it.”

“I did.”  Pidge agreed.  “But you couldn’t let me finish _one_ more paper?”  

“You could have.”  Shiro shrugged. “I didn’t stop you.  That was on you.”

_You little…_ Pidge’s gaze settled on the last essay on her desk, red pen tossed haphazardly on top of it.  Well, she sure as heck wasn’t about to read the last two pages now… “You know what, I’m just gonna give this student an A-minus and be done with it.”  She scribbled out the grade, didn’t bother with any other comments (the kid’s paper was fine, perfectly average), and clicked the pen shut as she tossed it back onto the desk.  

Shiro glanced at the pen as it flew across the desk, and probably would have perked his ears up if he were in his dog form (whether from the stick-like object being thrown, or from her admitting defeat to him, she didn’t know.  Probably both). “How about me? What grade do I get, Dr. Holt?” He asked, his lips curved into a sly smile.

Pidge snorted and ruffled his hair playfully.  “A-minus for you too, mister. Needs improvement.”  

Shiro looked mollified.  “In _what way_ , exactly?”  He asked, incredulous.

“In that you’re still hard, and you need to get your cute naked butt up here on my lap for me to take care of it.”  Pidge told him.

Shiro blinked, taken aback, then barked out a surprised laugh.  Pidge grinned and pushed the chair back to let him out from under the desk.  Whenever he shifted, his clothes didn’t shift with him, so he was always naked until he bothered to get dressed again.  Well, naked aside from the thin but sturdy stainless-steel necklace around his neck, holding a single military-style dog-tag bearing his full name along with Pidge’s address and phone number.  It was subtle enough to work in either form, and carefully measured to not choke him when he shifted. Most importantly, it kept him from getting caught as a dog and taken back to the pound or animal shelter.  He wasn’t her pet and she hadn’t thought of him as such since the first time she saw him shift and learned the truth about what he was. But he had a home where hers was, and the tag gave him the freedom to walk around on his own in whichever form he wanted, without the danger of getting stuck as a dog like he had been before.  

The steel tag jingled quietly against the necklace as he got to his feet and crawled out from under the desk.  Pidge put a hand on his right hip to help steady him while he climbed onto the office chair with her and sat himself on her lap, his legs tucked under himself on either side of her hips and her skirt rumpled underneath him.  He was much bigger than her, but Pidge didn’t mind the weight in the least. She actually really liked the physical reminder that although she was small, _she_ could take this tall, strong, mysterious being -- rejected or feared by others as a beast -- and reduce him to a whimpering mess made mindless with pleasure, just with her hands and mouth and voice.  

Pidge pulled him down into a kiss, and he looped his left arm around the back of her neck while what remained of the right arm rested against her shoulder for balance.  “It’s late, and both of us need to go to sleep soon,” she told him as she wrapped her fingers around his achingly-hard cock. “So we’ll have to wait til tomorrow for you to knot me properly like I know you want to.”

“Y-you’re the one who didn’t come to bed when I told you to…” Shiro huffed against her hair.  

“I know, I’ve been neglecting you all week, even though you’ve been taking such good care of me.”  Pidge leaned up to kiss his throat as she worked her hand up and down his length. “I’ll make it up to you, babe, I promise.  Starting tomorrow. Whatever you want to do, all weekend. You’re in charge.” Pidge thumbed over the head of his cock while she reached down to squeeze her other hand around the knot at the base of his shaft.  “Gotta reward my good boy.” She purred against his throat as he gasped.

“Pidge…” Shiro buried his nose in her hair, panting heavily.  “I’m close… I’m close…”

“That close already?”  Pidge teased. “You must have really gotten off on that, huh?  Sticking your head up my skirt like that...”

Shiro bobbed his head and bit back a moan.  “You… you smelled so good… Could smell you even better, like that...”  

Pidge felt heat curl between her hips again, radiating out like the sun along the inside of her thighs where his head had been minutes before, and she squeezed him as she muffled a groan in his collarbone.  “ _Fuck_ , Shiro…”

His fingers wove through strands of auburn hair and he gasped, his hips twitching up into her hands.  She had one hand working his shaft and the other fisted around his knot, her fingers not even able to close around it but certainly trying.  He panted against her throat and let out a sound caught between a moan and a growl as he came, spilling into her hand. She dropped her other hand to circle them both entirely around his pulsing knot, the pressure drawing out his orgasm even longer and leaving him shaking on her lap.  

By the time he came back to himself, the sweat was beginning to cool on his skin and he was tempted to shift just to get his thick fur back.  But first he needed to have a few words with her, and for that, he needed the ability to speak.

Shiro leaned down and rested his forehead against hers.  “I want to go hiking. Just the two of us.” He told her.  She did say he could decide their weekend, after all. “National park.  Put some clothes in a backpack and go somewhere remote, where I can shift between forms and enjoy both with you.”  He closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against the side of her head, already smiling just from imagining it.

“National parks are pretty popular on weekends.” Pidge pointed out.  They’d be hard-pressed to find a place for Shiro to shift amongst all the families and couples out enjoying the park.  And whenever he wasn’t free to shift, he claimed to feel trapped and became grumpy and sullen, soothed only by an abundance of forehead kisses.  Pidge didn’t like to see him upset. “We’d have to drive a while to find somewhere remote enough.”

Shiro hummed thoughtfully.  “National Wilderness Area, then.  We can go camping. You said I had all weekend.”  

Pidge groaned and pushed her glasses up as she rubbed a hand over her eyes.  “You’re lucky I love you.” Hiking and camping were _not_ her forte.  

“I’ll eat you out under the stars.”  Shiro added. “Both forms.”

Pidge snorted, but couldn’t deny that did sound enticing.  “Wow, such a romantic.” Alright, alright, spending time with Shiro in general was enticing enough.  She could brave the bugs and poison ivy for him.

He chuckled and bumped the side of her head with his nose, nuzzling her the same way he might in his dog form.  “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as [bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies25](https://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies25.tumblr.com/) (please note the URL change, apparently my old bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies got shadow-banned because tumblr _decided to BAN FUN._ ). Still posting non-NSFW fandom things on [gold-leeaf](https://gold-leeaf.tumblr.com/) as well. I'm still trying to get used to twitter, but I'm on there as @GoldLeeaf, and on pillowfort as gold-leeaf.


End file.
